


Cat o' Nine Tales

by levirvin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, M/M, Panic Attacks, Safeword Use, Safewords, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levirvin/pseuds/levirvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 9 short fics dealing with BDSM. 100% inspired by the pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat o' Nine Tales

The chains reminded Levi of exactly where he was. Their heavy weight around his wrists, the crisp rattling jarring his bones with every hit that rained down. The cat-o’-nines was in talented hands, the tips of each strand being curled exactly right to deliver a sharp flick with every strike. Were it not for the blindfold plunging him into darkness, Levi may have been much more relaxed about this situation, but the uncertainty of his blindness let him know exactly how much say he had in this.

In truth, he had just as much say as Erwin, or so the latter had drilled into his head for days and days before the scene. Levi would only need to say yellow to pause, and red to stop. He knew this. But, of course, in a moment one submits so fully to another, all truth about equality between leaves the mind.

The raining blows stopped suddenly, and Levi was all too aware of the pure silence of the room, save for the quiet tinkling of his restraints. Suddenly, he felt Erwin’s breath by his ear. He stroked his calloused hands lightly down Levi’s sides and whispered, “You are _nothing_.” 

Now the cat o’ nine tails rained down on Levi even harder and faster than before. He took a shuddering breath at each one, soon hyperventilating. _This isn’t right…_ Levi felt nauseous and lightheaded, a very real fear over-taking any pleasure he’d been having. He knew he needed to say his safeword. He stuttered out the color, unsure if Erwin would even hear him over the crisp slaps of leather. But immediately, the blows ended and Levi’s wrists were released from his restraints. He ripped off his blindfold and sank heavily to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and staring wide-eyed at nothing in particular, breath coming shallow and uneven.

Erwin crouched in front of him, not yet daring to touch him, watching him intensely, concern written clearly on his face. Tentatively, he reached a hand toward the shaking boy, who leaned into it as soon as it made contact. Erwin came closer and wrapped his arms around him, curling his body protectively around the boy, most likely subconsciously. Levi unclasped his hands from around himself and instead threw them around Erwin, focussing not on his powerlessness from a few moments ago, but on Erwin’s gentle touches and his loving whispers of reassurance.

After a few moments, Levi calmed and relaxed some. Erwin lowered himself to the floor and slowly and gently brought the boy onto his lap, embracing as much of him as he could. Levi would not yet be ready to talk about what set him off, but soon, he would be able to tell Erwin that he may not be ready for such an intense and all-encompassing power-exchange, and Erwin would of course understand. But for now, Levi is just not ready. And Erwin will understand.


End file.
